An Unlikely Friendship
by Shasta1
Summary: AKA The Shasta And Cell Story. Rating might go up in later chappies....this is a kawaii fic! ^_^ Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!


An Unlikely Friendship By Shasta *********************************************************************** Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but you can't stop me from dreamin'!!!  
  
A/N: How Cell came to stay at my house...dear Kami, i hope this does'nt piss anyone off... ___ Bit sad in places, but mostly cute and friendshippy! ********************************************************************** Cell watched in horror as Gohan's ki flared dramaticly and a golden aura surrounded his body.  
  
"How can a child possess so much energy?!"he yelled out loud.  
  
Gohan smirked evilly. He summoned upon all his power and yelled out the dreaded words... "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cell's voice was 10 octaves higher when he screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, as the Kamehameha burned into him, causing him to disintergrate..... Cell was finally defeated................................or so they thought....  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, playing in the garden of a nice house somewhere in West Capital City, a young girl, probably around 10 or so, looked up as the explosion resounded across the city. "The heck?"the girl said to herself.  
  
She got up and flicked her blood red, jaw lenght dreadlocks out of her dark green eyes. Placing a hand on her chin in deep thought, she wondered what was going on....  
  
Suddenly, a tiny pink speck landed on the patio. The young girl blinked.  
  
The speck slowly began moving and suddenly regenerated back into Cell.  
  
The young girl gasped, not out of fear, but out of supprise, with a small hint of delight. She walked cautiously over to where the motionless android lay.  
  
She poked him gently with her toe. "Mr.Cell? Are you okay?"  
  
Cell did'nt stir.  
  
The young girl stepped closer. She placed two fingers on Cell neck. His pulse was weak. The girl put her ear to his chest and felt his heartbeat. It was steady.  
  
"Hmmm.....better get you inside.."she said. She gently lifted Cell off the patio, which was a supprising feat for a scrawny 10 year old girl dressed in jeans and a baggy t-shirt...  
  
She carried him into the house and lay him down on the couch.  
  
"Mr.Cell? Mr.Cell?"She said, shaking him gently.  
  
Cell finally stirred. Very slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked several times. "Where..am i?"he groaned.  
  
The girl smiled. "Welcome to Casa De Musashi. I'm Shasta. Nice ta meetcha!"she said, sticking out a hand.  
  
Cell blinked again. "Are'nt you scared of me?"he said, slowly sitting up.  
  
Shasta shook her head. "No..i think you're cool!"  
  
Cell rubbed the back of his head, a classic Anime Confusion Look (c) on his face. "Er....thanks..? I think.."  
  
Shasta smiled. "Better get some rest....you look really weak!"  
  
Cell growled. "I'M NOT WEAK! I could kill you in an instant!"  
  
Shasta gulped. "I did'nt mean it like that.....what ment is that you look pretty beaten up..you ought sleep it off.."  
  
Cell folded his arms. "I'm an android. I don't sleep, eat or drink or do any of the things humans do.."  
  
Shasta rubbed the back of her head. "Then how are you gonna heal?"  
  
"Have you got any Stenzu Beans?"said Cell.  
  
"I think so....lemme check.."said Shasta and she raced off the kitchen.  
  
Cell stood up and looked around the room. It was a nice enough house, with hard wood floors, cream coloured walls and a piano in one corner. On top of the piano, a large grey tortise-shell cat was curled up in a ball.  
  
"Here ya go."Said Shasta, coming back into the living room, holding a small green bean.  
  
Cell took it and ate it in one gulp. He soon regenerated his strenght and was about to see to wreaking havoc on the Z senshi when Shasta tugged on one of his wings.  
  
"Mr.Cell...you should take a break....you're energy is not at full power yet..."she said.  
  
"Let go of my wing...first off, my name is Cell and only Cell. second, I don't have to listen to a meer child."said Cell, yanking his wing out of the girl's reach.  
  
Shasta sighed. "But i'm lonely...my parents are away on a buiness trip and let's face it...Chikuri (that's the cat) is'nt exactly on the level to commincate with me.."  
  
Cell rolled his eyes. "Fiiine...i'll stay, but just for a few hours..."  
  
Shasta grinned and hugged one of Cell's legs. "Thank you!"  
  
Cell sighed. Why me, Kami, why?  
  
************** Elsewhere, in a Volvo driving down an icy road, somewhere in Ginger Town..  
  
"I do hope Shasta-chan is alright.."said a woman with red hair that was obviously Shasta's mother.  
  
"She's a half-Saiyen, Lucrecia! She can take care of herself!"said the man driving the car, a tall dude with spikey black hair who looked rather stubburn.  
  
(A/N: Yes, My Mom's Lucrecia and my Dad's Radditz..just go with it, alright?!)  
  
"She's also our youngest child! I worry about her...being alone in the house all summer..."said Lucrecia.  
  
Radditz sighed. "Woman, stop worrying...."  
  
The car ambled down the road, shakingly. "Shasta's tough...she'll be okay.."said Radditz...  
  
Suddenly, the car skidded along a stubburn pach of ice. "AAAAAAAAGH!!"Lucrecia and Radditz both screamed as the car hit a pot hole and went sailing throught the air, hit the ditch and bounced several times...  
  
Let's just say there was no survivors.....  
  
(A/N: Sorry if this part of the story sucks, but i have writer's block..~___~)  
  
*********************** Cell sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was now 11:30pm and he had been entertaining the young girl for over 9 hours....he was finally alone on the couch after Shasta went to get a snack in the kitchen. He took the liberty of his time alone to meditate crosslegged on the couch.  
  
Then phone rang.  
  
Cell cursed under his breath.  
  
"I'll get it!"Shasta yelled, reaching up for the phone on the kitchen wall.  
  
Cell swiveled his ears to hear the conversation...  
  
"Ms.Musashi?"said the person on the other line, sounding grim.  
  
"Speaking..what seems to be the problem?"said Shasta.  
  
"I'm afraid i have some bad news....your parents were in a car crash in Ginger Town..they did'nt make it." said the person on the other line.  
  
Cell watched as Shasta's skin turned from light tan to milky white.  
  
"They're........dead...?"she said in a whisper..  
  
"I'm so sorry........."said the person on the other line.  
  
Shasta nodded. "It's..it's okay.......does my half-brother know?"  
  
(A/N: 3 guesses as to who my half-brother is...)  
  
"Yes, he has been informed...my deepest sympathys, Ms.Musashi." the line then went dead.  
  
Cell watched as the young girl gently replaced the phone on the hook. He noted the change in her. Her dark, emerald green eyes, once full of energy and perkiness, were now cold and lifeless. Her skin was pale and she looked close to crying..  
  
Is this how the familys of those i murdered feel?he thought to himself.  
  
A strange feeling of guilt, pity and sadness swirled inside Cell, but he remained silent.  
  
Shasta walked out of the kitchen and gave Cell a strange look. It was a mix of sadness and anger. She then let out a strangled sob and ran upstairs.  
  
Cell sat on the couch for a while, trying to take in what had just happened... He had killed many innocent lives in his time, but not once, had he stopped to think of the feelings of sadness the families of the victums... He felt the smallest pang of guilt inside him and he cursed mentally to himself.  
  
Damn that girl! She has me feeling guilty!he thought bitterly.  
  
An hour passed and there was no sound in the house. Cell pricked his ears to hear for any signs of Shasta crying...but all he heard was raspy breathing and poorly surpressed sobs.  
  
Kicking himself mentally for developing feelings of worry, he walked upstairs, following Shasta's ki signal untill he located her bedroom.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away."came the hoarse replie.  
  
Cell pushed the door open, revealing a large bedroom with purple walls covered in posters of various heavy metal bands, a huge pile of Pokemon plushies lying in a heap in one corner. Shasta was lying on her side on the bed, facing away from Cell, her arms clasped tightly around a large, stuffed tiger plushie.  
  
"Are you alright?"Cell asked.  
  
"What do you care? You're a damn android..you have no feelings....you have no idea what i'm going through...you killed countless....but you've probably never lost anyone close to you...."Shasta's voice was ragged and scratchy from crying.  
  
Cell was about to retort when a thought came to him. He HAD felt like this before.  
  
He rememebered back when he had birthed the Cell Jnrs. He had hidden it well, but was overjoyed with his children. He could remember the horror, pain and anger he felt when that wretched Gohan killed each of them, one by one.  
  
(A/N: *puts a Chibi Gohan action figure into a microwave and turns on the power, watching it melt as she laughs diabolicly..*)  
  
His face contorted into a pained expression whenever he thought about that day....  
  
He placed a hand on Shasta's shoulder.  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
"Hey..i know all too well what you're feeling.." he said, before proceeding to tell the young girl about the Cell Jnrs. After he had finished his story, Shasta was sitting up on the bed, hugging her knees.  
  
"So you do have feelings..."she said, the smallest of smiles creeping across her pale face.  
  
Cell chuckled weakly. "Yeah..but tell anyone and i'll have to kill you."  
  
Shasta chuckled softly. "Okay...i won't....well, i think i better get some sleep..it's almost 12:30 pm..."she said.  
  
Cell nodded and absently, he helped tuck her in. Within minutes, she was out like a light.  
  
Cell walked out of the room, turning off the light on the way. He took one look at Shasta through the crack in the door and smiled.  
  
That damn kid is kinda sweet..when she's not on a permenant sugar high....*chuckle*....she's got me going soft..hmmm....best not get too attached..he thought, as he made his way downstairs to meditate........  
  
  
  
  
  
***********TO BE CONTINUED****************** A/N: Like it? Hate it? Lemme know for Kami's sake! I know Cell seems a little OOC, but hey, this is just me writing of the top of my head here.  
  
BTW: Thankies to Lady Shimigammie (did i spell that right?) for your review about Mary-Sueism. Thanks for the advice. I've been writting fanfics for about 4 years and not once did i realise that several contained Mary Sues. In future, i'll be more careful, okay?  
  
If anyone would like to submit suggestions for future chapters of this fic, lemme know by sending me a sexyful, kawaii review by clicking on that sexyful blue button to your bottom left.  
  
(Sexyful is MY word, so don't even THINK about stealing it!)  
  
Reviews make me type faster, meaning quicker updates so drop me a line! Catch y'all later!  
  
~Peace, Love And Everything! (c)~  
  
~Shasta~ ********************************************************************** ~4th October, 2002~  
  
ANNOUCEMENT **************** SAVE OUR LEMON TREES!!!! This October 12th, well over 2000+ lemon trees will be cut down at fanfiction.net, causing the exinction of NC17 rated hentai, yuri, yaoi, slash, echii, etc. fics! DO NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!! Sign the petition and help save the Fanfiction.net lemon trees! The more signings we get, the more pressure we put on the FF.net moderaters to stop removing NC17!!!!! SAVE OUR LEMON TREEEEEEEEEEESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you for your time!  
  
*prances around, hippy style, and starts hugging lemon trees*  
  
~Shasta~ *********************************************************************** 


End file.
